Don't You Dare!
by BlackAmethyst58
Summary: Attempted Character Suicide!  Akemi's held Zero dear to her heart since that fateful night where their parents were killed.But what happens when Zero decides he wants to end his own life?Will Akemi get there in time just to save him from himself?Zero/OC
1. Chapter 1

Akemi Kiryu walked tiredly to the Headmaster's bathroom in his private residence, she was the first to take a shower since she bailed from her duties early. She yawned and opened the poster covered door which said 'Headmaster's Bathroom' with a heart,'Knock First' and 'Save Water!'.

The rose eyed hunter looked to a still wet Zero sitting on the bathroom floor with a towel over his head, obscuring his lavender eyes from her view, and his pajama bottoms. She raised an eyebrow and closed the door, leaving it open a crack.

"Zero? What are you doing, you ditched Yuki this early again? Only I'm allowed to do that."Akemi joked, she placed her towel filled clothes on the counter and knelled down beside her silver haired brother. She grabbed his towel and began drying his hair.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay like this."she said, rubbing his head softy. After his hair was dried, she wiped his neck and chest dry as well. Zero placed his hands on Akemi's shoulders, making the rose eyed vampire stop her hands. His lavender colored eyes glanced up at her, changing to a crimson red. Akemi's gaze shifted to his Hunter's tattoo quickly and noticed it growing red and branching out. Zero leaned in closer and licked over her own tattoo.

Akemi remained still and submissive as she felt Zero's fangs brush against her skin. Zero squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Akemi's white shirt tightly. He pushed Akemi away as he leaned back. He placed his hand over his eyes and gritted his teeth. He stood and walked out of the bathroom without a word. The brunette hunter sat there looking to where Zero formally was.

She noticed small, white tablets scattered about. Akemi took out her own tablets and downed a small hand few, almost spitting them out in disgust. But she swallowed them and wiped her mouth.

"Always. He always does this. If he does it anymore...then he's going to..."Akemi spoke softly, she stood and went to shower.

~Next night~

Akemi looked around the school grounds and saw no Day Class students. She walked about and sighed.

'Zero's not here. He didn't attend classes either. Did he feed off of Yuki? No, I would've smelt something. That means, he's starving. He won't take the tablets.'she thought, she looked up to the moon and saw a few dead leaves being blown around by the soft breeze.

"I have a bad feeling..."Akemi said aloud. She looked around for Yuki. When she couldn't spot the other Guardian, she ran off to Zero's dorm room.

Zero sat in his room, thinking over things. The silver haired vampire held Bloody Rose in his hands. He saw how the dim lighting shone against the guns slick, silver surface. Zero stood placed the deadly weapon in his holster and picked up a picture of the Shinoda and Kiryu family that was taken when Akemi, Zero, and Ichiru were younger.

When the Shinoda's, his parents, and Ichiru were still alive.

He looked at how happy he and his twin were as they stood with a young and smiling Akemi. Zero then set the photo down on his bed and walked out of the room.

Zero walked from the dorm to the lake where he almost fought the Night Class a few days before he completely changed. He stood a few feet before the edge and pulled the safety off of Bloody Rose.


	2. Don't You Dare Let Go

Akemi opened Zero's room door and found it empty. She knew he wouldn't be in the dorm, but she still felt the need to go in there. She walked to his bed where a lone picture laid, she picked the picture up and placed it in her pocket. Akemi ran from the dorm as fast as she could to the lake.

The rose eyed vampire felt that Zero would be there. Besides the stables with White Lily, Zero sometimes went to the lake while they were patrolling for a mere break. Though White Lily's stable felt like the most reasonable place to go, Akemi was set on going to the small lake.

As she saw the lake, she also saw a lone figure standing in front of it. The gleam of Bloody Rose was noticeable from where she was. Akemi gasped as Zero raised the weapon to his temple.

"Zero! Don't. You. Dare!" Akemi yelled when she was at an appropriate distance. Zero turned halfway and instantly felt the weight of Akemi against him as she pulled his arm down and away from him. He still held onto Bloody Rose, but Akemi's hand was over the barrel.

"Don't you dare pull that trigger!" she said, "What were you going to do?" Zero didn't answer. He looked away from the girl preventing him from ending his own life.

"What did you think you were going to accomplish by killing yourself?"

"Akemi just shoot me. I can't stand this anymore. So just please, shoot me." Zero finally answered, his voice was low and raspy. Akemi narrowed her eyes and yanked Bloody Rose out of his hand, replaced the safety and threw it aside.

"You sound so pitiful right now! You don't think I'm suffering too? You weren't the only one turned that night! If you would've killed yourself, Zero, then I would've been left all alone!" Akemi said, her rose eyes held pain as she recalled that night.

"I don't want to lose anyone else! I came home to see my parents dead! Then, my second family is killed! You're all I have left, I don't want to be left alone anymore!" she felt tears stinging her eyes, Akemi looked away from the silver haired hunter. She felt Zero grab her chin and softly forced her to face him.

Suddenly Akemi felt a sharp, searing pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw a small Hunter's dagger plunged deep in her stomach. Akemi looked back up to Zero as she pulled the weapon from her body.

"Z-Zero? Why?" she coughed, stumbling back a few steps. Zero walked to his discarded Bloody Rose, removed the safety, and aimed toward her. His face was emotionless as he pulled the trigger.

"Zero?"Akemi awoke with a gasp, she sat up from her bed quickly. She placed a hand over her stomach and felt no injury. To her left she heard movement as Yagari and Zero were scared awake by Akemi's gasp.

"Kemi? What's wrong?" Zero asked, grabbing her hand in his and brushing her hair away from her sweating face. She looked to Yagari, who raised an eyebrow at his former student.

"W-Where am I?" Akemi asked, looking around the room she was in, "What happened to me?" Yagari rolled his eye and walked to the brunette, he plucked her forehead and spoke.

"You really don't remember? You're in the Hunter Associations infirmary, you and Zero were out on an order and a group of Level D's ambushed you. One of them had a Hunter's sword, it scratched your heart. Zero saved you." Yagari said the last line with disgust lining his voice. This hinted to Akemi that Zero gave her his blood. This disgusted Akemi slightly but she quickly forgot about it when she heard someone at the door.

"Hey, how's our little trouble maker doing? Did she make it?" a voice questioned from the doorway. Akemi looked to the door and saw Kaito leaning against the frame with his arms folded.

"I obviously did if I'm sitting here talking." Akemi said smartly, the side of her mouth and eyebrow twitched. Kaito laughed as he entered the room, a hand in his pocket.

"Oooh, even on your death bed you're feisty." he commented, ruffling her hair. Akemi swatted his hand away and warned, "I'll bite you."

"I'll kill you." Kaito replied, narrowing his eyes. Zero stepped in between the two and narrowed his eyes as well, "That's enough, Kaito."

"Whatever. But thank goodness you came out alive, Akemi. It would be a pain to deal with a depressed Kiryu."Kaito said, smirking at Zero. A vein in Zero's temple began to twitch violently as Yagari lead the brunette hunter from the room. Akemi looked away from the silver haired hunter as he sat down beside her, she felt his lavender eyes looking at her.

"What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Zero asked as Akemi finally faced him. Akemi nodded and placed a hand on her tattoo. "What was it about? Your parents?"

"No. You killed me." Akemi answered, Zero's eyes widened slightly as Akemi continued "You wanted to kill yourself. I stopped you but then you stabbed me with a dagger and shot me with Bloody Rose." Akemi gasped as Zero surprised her by hugging her tightly.

"Do you really think I would kill myself and leave you all alone? It's true that I can't stand what I am now, what I've become. But I think I'll be okay as long as you're with me. You're the last family I have left and I never want to lose you." Zero said, tightening his arms around Akemi as he thought about losing her.

Zero wouldn't be able to live on if he lost Akemi. They've known each other since they were three and their parents have known each other longer then that. They were inseparable as kids, often sleeping over each others houses.

It was always the three of them: Zero, Ichiru, and Akemi.

Akemi cared for the twins so much and often skipped out on her Master to stay with Ichiru when he was sick, not wanting him to feel lonely whenever they were gone. Akemi fought back tears as Zero held her at arm's length, they spilled over when she saw that Zero's eyes were hurting.

"Never think that I would leave you alone. You're too precious to me and I wouldn't think about killing myself. I have something worth living for." Zero said softly, he wiped away Akemi's tears. Akemi wrapped her arms around Zero tightly, fearing that he would disappear if she let go.

"Don't you dare leave me. Don't you dare let go." Akemi's voice cracked as she spoke. Zero tightened his arms around her once again as he felt tears on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

~End~


End file.
